


Ain't Nothing But A Famous Man

by aryiakirby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Dumbasses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tony is stupid, bucky is stupid, but not iron man, deep discussions, fears, fluff?, idk - Freeform, kinda of melo, lots of fluff, natasha is a good bud, no powers, okay I lied, rhodey is a good bud, sam is a VERY good bud, steve is a good bud, superheroes don't exist in this universe lmao, tony stark is still a billionaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryiakirby/pseuds/aryiakirby
Summary: Tony Stark gets sick of being Tony Stark sometimes.James Barnes just needed to find Steve a birthday present.Neither was expecting to find the other but that's how life works.





	Ain't Nothing But A Famous Man

**Author's Note:**

> wowie! i have posted three winteriron things in two days!  
> yeet  
> please enjoy this super fluffy and kinda sad but not really story of tony and bucky

Tony sighed as his phone rang for the fifth time that morning. He didn’t know what else to tell Pepper, he wasn’t going to the fucking board meeting with those incompetent fucking board members who complained that creating smartphones wasn’t enough to fund a multi-billion dollar company. He wanted to tell them where they could stick that multi-billion dollar company.

Instead, he slipped into a relatively quiet store and waited for the paparazzi to pass by.

“No, Sam, I’m not gettin’ Steve the fucking soundtrack for Star Wars.”

Tony dipped into an aisle and tried his very best not to listen in.

“Because not everyone is obsessed like you! Steve hates ‘em,” The man went for the low blow, Tony noticed, “He only watches them because they’re your favourite movies.”

Tony trailed a finger over the vinyl and CDs, seemingly very interested in, uh, My Little Pony…

“Okay, I’m sorry. No, wait. Fuck!” The man swore heatedly and glared daggers into his phone. Tony contemplated saying something or minding his own business.

The man was very cute, he had brown hair and it was long, long enough for him to put it in a man bun. His jawline was strong and his muscles were stronger.

Tony wasn’t a stranger when it came to attractive people. He’d been approached by many, models, actors, athletes, and civilians alike. But none made him feel quite as hot and flustered as he did at this moment.

“Boyfriend problems?” Tony asked, his mouth working faster than his mind, which was saying something.

The man sighed, “Friend problems.”

Tony nodded in sympathy, “I know the feeling.”

This time, the man looked up and really looked at him, his eyes glanced from his face down, down, down, and back up.

“Do I know you?”

“Can’t say we’ve met before, I would’ve remembered a pretty face,” Tony said, slipping in charm like it was second nature. He was glad that he didn’t seem to recognise Tony, even though sunglasses and a cap hardly did anything to hide his face. It was refreshing, to say in the least.

The man rubbed a hand on his face, he looked exhausted. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. Did you need a hand with something?”

“Do ya work here?” He asked and peered suspiciously at Tony, who just smiled in response.

“No, but I know an exhausted face when I see one. I’m Tony.” He stuck out his hand and waited for the man to respond.

“Bucky.”

“Well, Buckaroo, what’s the matter?”

If the man was confused by the nickname, he didn’t say anything and instead went back to staring at the vinyl in front of him.

‘M’ best friend has his birthday in a couple days and usually I’d ‘ave something already picked out but I just got back from Iraq and haven’t found anything.”

“So you came to a vinyl store?”

Bucky sent him a look, “Steve’s into old things.”

“Okay well,” Tony shuffled through a couple of disks, “Has he heard THe Foundations?”

Bucky shook his head and so Tony grinned widely, “I think he’ll like this.”

Tony took out the vinyl but didn’t just take out on, he began searching through the other albums and took out anything he thought Bucky’s friend might like. It was gonna take a while.

“Here, go next door and grab us both some coffees and food.” Tony shoved a fifty dollar bill into Bucky’s hand and shooed him away.

“Wha —wait? I can’t take this,” Bucky said, trying to hand the fifty back.

“You’re not taking it. I’m hungry and need some coffee.”

Bucky stood there gobsmacked until Tony gave him a small nudge towards the door. 

When he was finally gone, Tony began whizzing around the shop, grabbing everything and anything.

The Jackson 5? May as well get it, just in case. He thought about what Rhodey listened too and what he sometimes liked to play, what did the diner on 5th Avenue play?

When he reached the counter, his arms were full of vinyl and CDs. 

He smiled sheepishly at the cashier who slowly began ringing up the items. Bucky still hadn’t returned and he was thankful because he didn’t need the man protesting in his ear.

“Did you want a receipt?”

Did he? Probably best, just in case Steve didn’t like the choices.

“Might as well,” He replied. She handed him two plastic bags and wished him a good day. The door swung shut as he stepped into the streets of New York, Bucky should be next door.

The cafe was warm and the smell of coffee nearly swept him off his feet.

“Okay, if some handsome man asked you to get him coffee and food, what would you choose?”

Tony grinned at Bucky’s voice and spotted him leaning across the counter, hand cupping his check, and a line-up starting to build behind him.

He felt just the slightest bit bad.

His eyes lowered.

Oh.

“Hey honey,” Tony called and bumped his hip against Bucky.

“Would I be able to grab a caramel frappucino, medium, and…” Tony peered into the cabinet, “And a chicken and avocado sandwich?”

The cashier nodded and typed in his order.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, looking down at Bucky but the man shrugged and looked down shyly, strange.

“Can I also get a medium black coffee and grilled cheese and tomato.”

As the staff made their order, Tony led Bucky over to a table and took a seat with him.

“Here,” Tony said and handed over the bags, “For your friend.”

“How much did this cost? I can pay you back.”

Tony waved his offer away, “Consider it a stranger’s kindness.”

Bucky looked at him but Tony didn’t budge so he leaned back and sighed, “Thank you.”

If Bucky was upset over being bought gifts, he didn’t say anything.

“Tony!”

The barista handed them there coffees and food and then they left.

“Hey, if you’re up—” Tony was cut off by ringing in his back pocket, “Uh, one moment.”

He took a few steps away and answered the phone, “Hullo?”

Pepper screamed into his ear, “Tony! Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in? I had to talk to the board members all by myself. I can’t do that Tony, I have a husband and a kid on the way and I’m just so stressed and—”

Tony cut her off, “You’re pregnant?”

From across the phone, Pepper sniffled, “The doctor told us on Monday.”

Tony felt like a dick, more so than usual.

“I’m so sorry Pep, take the rest of the week off, okay?”

“No, Tony it’s fine.”

“I insist,” He said it gently but made sure she knew there was no room to disagree.

“Okay.”

“Good, I’ll be back in,” Tony looked at his watch, “Four minutes.”

“Thank you.”

He hung up the phone and walked back to Bucky, who was graciously holding his drink for him.

“I’ve got to get back to work so this is where we’ll have to part. Nice meeting you, Bucky.”

“Uh, yeah, you too.” Bucky waved him goodbye and watched as Tony wandered over to a black Range Rover, hopping in. He felt a little let down at the fact that he might never see the man again.

******

“Happy Birthday Stevie!” Bucky cried along with Sam, Natasha and Clint, Pietro and Wanda, and Bruce and Thor. They all jumped out of where they were hiding and rushed to Steve who instantly dropped his bag and reached for them all.

“Guys!” Steve sobbed, choking on his words, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you babe,” Sam responded and laid a gentle kiss t Steve’s temple.

“We must open gifts!” Thor bellowed and pulled Steve and Bruce along with him to the couch, “Begin with ours.”

Bruce smiled and gave Steve the gift, “It was mostly Thor’s choosing.”

Steve unwrapped the blue wrapping and nearly double over when he saw the inside.

He pulled the boots out and showed everyone. They were black Dr Martens, the exact pair Steve had wanted for a while but couldn’t afford.

“I can’t—”

Bruce cut him off, “I’ve got a new job at the University and Thor’s career is going really well. We wanted to.”

Steve set them by his feet, the smile permanetely stuck to his face as he was handed two gifts from Pietro and Wanda.

Pietro had gotten Steve new memory for his camera and a ‘How To Take Better Photos, You Noob’. They all laughed at that and kindly ignored how Steve’s eyes welled with tears.

Wanda crossed her legs as Steve moved onto her present, “I hope you enjoy it, I made it in art class.”

Steve pulled it out of the wrapping and showed it up to everyone, his smile so fucking wide. Bucky was impressed. It was a painting of the photo Steve had taken in Rome, of the Colosseum while the sunset and the lights lit up as night approached.

“This is, amazing,” Steve breathed out and he looked at Wander with wide eyes, “You’ve got so much talent.”

“And it’s all thanks to a certain teacher,” Wanda responded, her right shoulder coming up in a shrug but there was a small prideful smile playing on her lips.

“Okay, open mine!” Clint interrupted and when Natalia elbowed him in the ribs he added, “And Natasha’s.”

Steve laughed and took the red and black wrapping. It was small but knowing the pair of them, they would have gone above and beyond.

“No!” Steve shouted, “Seriously?”

They nodded in sync.

Steve lifted up a small black card and they all immediately knew what it was. For years, Steve had been on the waitlist for the best gym in New York and it would have taken two more years for him to get accepted and even then, he would have only been allowed in for a year but judging by the way Clint was puffed up like a peacock and even Natalia’s happy glint, they did something.

“How’d you get this?” Steve asked and passed it to Steve who passed it to Pietro, who passed it to Bucky, who took the time to examine it.

It was black and shaped the same as a credit card, it had white writing saying, ‘Full Membership’. Bucky glanced at Natalia before flipping it over and reading the conditions.

_ ‘Unlimited free access to Red Room, 428 Prince St. Brooklyn, NY 11204. Member is allowed unrestricted access to the swimming facility, gymnasium, gun range, weapon room, and gym equipment. Should the card become lost or card bearer needs to cancel membership, please bring identification to Red Room and follow the process given by staff members. Terms and Conditions apply. For more information, head to redroomny.com.au’. _

Bucky was impressed, “How’d you manage this?”

“Let’s just say, a friend owed me a favour.”

Bucky nodded, he knew better than to ask a former CIA officer.

“Thank you guys, thank you so much,” Steve said and reached out to place a hand on their knees, he left it there for a bit and then leaned back against Sam’s legs.

“Here, old man.”

Steve took to present from Sam’s hand and stuck out his tongue while doing so, his boyfriend returned it lovingly.

It was a small box and Bucky wandered whether Sam had decided to pop the question but he shook the thought away, the man would have planned it a bit better.

Instead, Steve unwrapped two pieces of paper and they all had to strain their eyes to see exactly what Sam had gifted him.

“Sam! We said no expensive gifts.” Steve turned to sit on his knees, looking Sam square in the eye.

“It wasn’t…” He trailed off his sentence sheepishly, “My parents paid for half of it.”

Steve wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Clint gagged, Natalia wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Thor took the opportunity to pull Bruce into a quick kiss, Pietro and Wanda rolled their eyes.

“I can’t believe you,” Steve whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you, old man.”

Steve sat back facing the group and showed them the gift, “Two tickets to Paris.”

Ah, there he goes. Bucky glanced at Sam and nodded discreetly at the man, everything clinking together. He’d have to ask him more about it another time.

“Bucky?” Wanda asked and he realised everyone was looking expectently at him.

“Oh, here,” Bucky pulled a large bag from behind and gently dumped it at Steve’s feet.

“Woah bud,” Clint breathed out and everyone nodded in response.

“Bucky…”

“Just open it and then complain,” Bucky ordered and leaned back into the armchair. Steve nodded.

Bucky couldn’t be more thankful to the mysterious stranger when Steve’s eyes immediately widened and filled with unbridled happiness.

“Holy shit—” Steve began saying (Clint interrupted with ‘language’), “Bucky, this is so much.”

“Do ya like it though?”

“Yes! Some of these bands and singers I haven’t gotten to listen to yet. This is great!”

“Good,” Bucky said and scratched his thigh, “So about that,” He gestured to the twenty types of vinyl on the living room floor, “It’s a funny story actually.”

“Tell us!” Clint shouted.

“Ah, I love a good telling of stories,” Thor announced, hauling Bruce onto his lap as he leaned back. Bruce shuffled around before comfortably resting on the large blond’s chest.

“It’s Steve’s party.”

Steve shook his head and grabbed the beer Sam offered him, “Nuh uh, you have to tell us now.”

“Okay, fine!” Bucky threw his hands in the air, “I was at the record store on Wednesday an’ Sam was being a pain in the ass and hung up on me.”

Sam had the decency to look guilty.

“And then this guy comes up and offers to help me find a present ‘cause I wasn’t sure what ya wanted but then he gives me a fifty and tells me to buy some coffees for us. He must of bought all that while I was trynna get some coffees. I didn’ know what he bloody wanted! But he comes in, orders us both coffees and sandwiches and then leaves.”

“You suck at telling stories, моя крошка.” Natalia chuckled and Bucky glared at her, but everyone else seemed to agree with what she said.

“Oh, sorry it wasn’t as entertaining as Thor’s stories,” Bucky ‘apologised’. 

Steve chuckled.

“Ah, would anyone like to hear a tale?” Thor asked, beginning to stand up when Sam waved him back down.

“What was his name?” Bruce asked, sitting up a bit higher, fully invested in Bucky’s tale.

“Tony, something. I didn’t get his last name.”

“What’d he look like?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer before seating it by his leg and looking at Bucky patiently.

“Um,” Bucky thought back to the stranger or Tony, “He had shown brown hair, brown eyes, kinda short, cute though, and a goatee.”

Natalia snorted and Clint made a sound of protest.

“What?”

“Bucky, think hard,” Sam said, “How many people do you know of named Tony that have a goatee, really think.”

And he did but nothing came to mind. He raised an eyebrow at Sam who sighed and threw his head into Steve’s hair, faintly he heard Sam whisper something about dumbass buff men. Steve chuckled.

“Here,” Natalia threw her phone at Bucky, “Is that him.”

He took the time to examine the picture but there was no mistaking the handsome man from the record store.

Slowly, Bucky nodded.

“That,” Natalia paused, “Is Anthony Edward Stark, the billionaire son of Howard and Maria Stark. Graduated MIT with multiple degrees, a few of which include mechanical and electrical engineering, thermonuclear astrophysics, and computer programming. Owns the business, Stark Industries, used to work with weapons but after being held captive in Afghanistan for three months, changed to technology.”

“Nuh uh.” Bucky didn’t believe a word she said, or that’s what he told himself.

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve asked, sniggering like he knew something Bucky didn’t, “What’s this?”

“Bloody hell, what Steve?” He ripped the receipt out of his friend's hand and ignored the laughing. It was a number, with a winky face and ‘call me’.

“Shut up,” Bucky whispered, his cheeks and ears heating up which caused everyone to laugh even more.

“Go call him you idiot.” Bruce was the only one to offer actual good advice and Bucky cast him a thankful look but then glared.

“What do I even say, he probably doesn’t even remember me.”

“Oh, he definitely remembers you,” Natalia snickered and turned her phone to him. Bucky read the headline.

_ ‘Tony Stark opens new branch in Stark Industries.’ _

His eyes flick down to the first sentence.

_ ‘Mister Stark has just announced new plans to open up affordable and high-quality prosthetics with a wide range of assortments.’ _

Oh.

Bucky couldn’t hide the smile that played at his lips, Tony had noticed and yet didn’t ask about it.

“It’s just a coincidence.”

“Shut up and ring him.”

Bucky glares at them all but snatches up his phone and the receipt and climbs up to the roof of the apartment.

New York was still warm and the sun had set an hour ago, meaning the sky was still light enough he could read the numbers on the paper.

Now or never.

He listened to the ringing on the phone and waited patiently but as the ringing continued and nobody picked up, Bucky started getting worried. This is stupid. He shouldn’t even be ringing the billionaire. Tony would have met a dozen more people that day and all the other days, he wasn’t going to remember some one-armed soldier.

A Bucky pulled the phone from his ear to hang up, the ringing stopped.

“Hullo?”

Oh god.

“Uh, hi.”

“Bucky! I thought you weren’t going to call,” Tony responded on the other side and Bucky couldn’t ignore the relief in the man's voice.

“I didn’t see the note,” Bucky chuckled, “Now my friends are all teasing me.”

“Whoops,” Tony said but didn’t sound the least bit upset.

Neither of them said anything for a bit.

“So, um, you’re Tony Stark.”

Bucky wanted to slap himself.

“Oh, you know?”

“My friend figured it out, apparently you’re goatee is quite iconic.”

“It’s more than iconic,” Tony laughed, “People get it tattooed onto them.”

“What?” Bucky asked in shock, “Seriously?”

“What can I say, I’m very loved.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Is that a problem?” The man tried to soon casual but Bucky would be out of the job if he didn’t notice the hesitation from the other man.

“No, not a problem, just shocking is all,” Bucky reassured and paced across the roof.

“Good.”

There was a pause.

“What are you doing right now?”

Bucky smiled, “Sitting on the roof.”

“Yeah, what’s the view like?”

Bucky looked up, across the bay and into the Manhattan skyline.

“Amazing,” Bucky breathed out, “I can see the Manhattan skyline and—” Bucky peered closer, almost snorting when he looked at the glistening tower, “Stark Tower.”

“Yeah?” Tony whispered, “What do you think about it?”

“It’s big.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, I know.”

“It’s brilliant though, I can see it from miles away.”

“Thanks, runs on renewable energy.”

“Well, that’s good.” Bucky replied, “What are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“Yeah?”

“Staring across the river, at the Brooklyn skyline, wondering where exactly you are.”

Bucky smiled, “Probably not as good as my view.”

“Not so sure about that, it’s a pretty beautiful skyline.”

Bucky had a feeling Tony wasn’t just talking about Brooklyn. He hummed into the phone.

“Did your friend enjoy his present?”

“Yeah, he just opened it,” Bucky said, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” And if Tony was worried about coming on too strong, he didn’t apologise.

“Does it ever scare you?”

“What?”

“All the fame, pressure, the fans and the paparazzi?”

Tony took his time before answering, “No. I’ve been in the limelight since I was born, you get used to it.”

“What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared of not being enough, not doing enough.” And man, Bucky wasn’t expecting that answer, “I’m afraid that after all this, the world will still be the same and everything I’ve done and made is worthless.”

Bucky let Tony breathe for a bit before responding, “I’m scared of not having anyone. That one day, all my friends will realise that I’m too much work and leave. That I’ll never meet someone to settle down with, nobody will be there when I come home.”

They both stayed quiet, Bucky felt a weight shift in his chest, not exactly gone but not as constricting. He could breathe.

Tony chuckled, “We’re both a piece of work.”

“Yeah…”

The skyline twinkled before his eyes and he wondered if Tony was sitting on the top of Stark Tower looking towards him, he wouldn’t mind seeing the man again.

“Would you like to have dinner with me.”

Bucky sighed, “Yes.”

If Bucky and Tony stayed up all night talking, that was no one's business.

And if Bucky’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, well that was also no one's business.


End file.
